


Ткань и бумага

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anachronistic, F/F, Gen, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kogasa and her owner, Literary References & Allusions, Mentions of Miyako Yoshika, Mini, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Canon, Tsukumogami
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: О том, как Когаса встречается со своими "коллегами". И даже совсем не коллегами. Кто кого больше пугает?





	Ткань и бумага

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Очень классно (нет) подобранные имена оригинальных персонажей!
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6870780)

      Темнота ночи как отрезает тебя от прячущихся по домам людей. И тогда ничто не отвлекает, все переживания обостряются и не дают отдыху в то время, как простые смертные спят себе, оставив заботы на завтра. Хотя в твоих руках их ночной покой, не всегда решаешься будоражить тех, кто ещё не улёгся. Люди то смеются над тобой, то легко пугаются, и последнее, конечно, приятнее, но со временем становится не слишком интересным. И ничто не может отвлечь от вечной печали, которая каким-то образом была пронесена через годы — видимо, от неё совсем не хотели избавляться, продолжая обдумывать, неужели кто-то избавился от них самих? Как вышло, что судьба свернула совсем не туда и преподнесла самую страшную неожиданность?  
      На самом деле, в толпе Когасе было бы более одиноко, чем с самой собой. Ведь даже когда никого нет рядом, её всё равно сопровождает та, кого достаточно, чтобы забыть об остальных… но кого можно увидеть лишь в воспоминаниях и мечтах. И стоит вновь обратиться к происходящему наяву, как тоска накрывает с головой.  
  
      Однако с недавнего времени у Когасы появилась компания.  
  
      Они сидели на крыше, ощущая себя во всех смыслах выше обычных жителей домов. Когаса редко присматривалась к кому-то из людей, так что новые знакомые привлекали хотя бы тем, что имели схожую природу с её собственной. А Кё Фумитоки ещё и зацепил с первого взгляда тем, что смотрелся даже смешнее неё — вечно серьёзный взгляд любопытно сочетался с манускриптом, привязанным к голове. Да и вообще он ходил, как завёрнутый в свиток. Правда, спустя время Когасе это напомнило бумаги, давным-давно оставленные в доме Ёшики… Похоже, утеряны навсегда, а ведь она наверняка хотела бы, чтобы всё сохранилось. Когаса почувствовала себя плохой подругой. Если вообще имела право так называться.  
      Гофуку Эритате казалась весьма симпатичной, явно она этого и добивалась. Даже завидно было смотреть на её причёску — Когаса от своей прежней ничего интересного и не оставила. В глубине души за привычкой называть себя чуть ли не уродиной скрывалась надежда выглядеть хотя бы неплохо, но уже долгое время некому было нравиться. А у Эритате, может, в самой сути зашито стремление к красоте — она значила во внешнем облике и скрывала когда-то гораздо больше, чем предмет вроде зонтика…  
      Очарования ей только добавляло и что-то страдальческое, мелькавшее иногда на лице. Когаса задумывалась, как она сама выглядит, когда грустит. В общем, некоторые детали заставляли её сравнивать себя с появившимися товарищами, и впоследствии всё чаще…  
      Из задумчивости Когасу вывел подцепленный краем глаза обращённый прямо к ней приветливый взгляд Эритате, будто выжидающей подходящего момента. Фумитоки тоже отвлёкся от своих свитков и искоса посмотрел на обеих. Когаса поспешно отбросила все мысли подальше, и улыбнулась, давая понять, что готова к разговору.  
      — Ну как, Татара-сан… продолжим нашу беседу? — начала Эритате. — Может быть, поведаете нам свою историю?  
      Когаса нахмурилась, словно не поняла, о чём речь. Да она и вправду не представляла, как рассказать, что происходило с ней в прошлом. Даже не была уверена, получится ли однажды поделиться этим хоть с кем-нибудь. Ну не должно было выйти так, чтобы пришлось кому-то рассказывать, по крайней мере, как о далёком и прошедшем! Это обязано было быть прошлым, настоящим и будущим, в котором нет никого, кроме неё с Ёшикой!  
      Совсем не в тему к своему отчаянию Когаса издала смешок.  
      — Ну, а какая история может быть у цукумогами? Меня потеряли, я стала ёкаем! — Она пожала плечами, натянуто улыбнулась и выпучила глаза.  
      «Меня пробудило сильнейшее желание вернуться к хозяйке… Я очень, очень хотела быть рядом с ней… Я и сейчас хочу!»  
      Какой бы уязвимой она сразу оказалась, если бы не выдержала и высказала всё это.  
      Фумитоки разочарованно поджал губы, но Эритате никак не стала выражать недовольство. Скорее, даже была рада тому, что могла теперь обратить всё внимание на себя.  
      — Тогда позволите мне поделиться своим рассказом? Фумитоки-сан, конечно, захочет сейчас подвергнуть мои слова сомнению, но, думаю, вы способны и сами оценить их правдивость, Татара-сан.  
      Когаса охотно согласилась — ей сейчас больше хотелось, чтобы говорили другие. Вероятно, даже получится их выслушать…  
      — А как же мне не возражать? Твоя легенда просто соткана из легко заметных нелепиц, Эритате-сан, — ответил тот, с важностью поправив очки.  
      — Вот видите, видите? Он уже начинает. Несносный! — разыгрывала она недовольство так, что Когаса прыснула.  
      Фумитоки вздохнул и ничего не сказал. Эритате наконец смогла начать.  
      — Эта история, возможно, одна из самых печальных и трогательных среди всех историй потерянных вещей… Не каждая может похвастаться тем, что была так близка к хозяйке, словно обнимала её тело, как я.  
      Когаса постаралась сохранить ничего не выражающее лицо, но в голове уже сочилось ядом: «А твоя хозяйка сама тебя когда-нибудь обнимала? Ты не знаешь, насколько близкими можно быть на самом деле и насколько больнее тогда разлучаться!» Однако во вступлении Эритате всё-таки звучала такая грусть, что и Когасу это немного разжалобило. Насколько же тогда ужасна её собственная участь?  
      — Я действительно отличаюсь от многих. Я кимоно, которое когда-то принадлежало тенгу. В память об этом у меня и появился этот необычайно длинный красный нос. — Она величественно ущипнула себя за нос.  
      — На самом деле любому видно, что скорее у меня нос тенгу, если говорить о птицах. А у нашей «госпожи Шафран» он совершенно человеческий.  
      Когаса с любопытством наблюдала за их спором. Фумитоки действительно пока звучал убедительнее, но в его сухие фразы совсем не были вложены такие чувства, как у Эритате.  
      — Думаю, вы понимаете, почему я особенно сожалею, что обо мне забыли… — Печаль красиво отобразилась на её лице, и Когаса всё-таки не устояла перед тем, чтобы посочувствовать и признать, что беда у них общая. И вновь раздражающийся Фумитоки начал злить. Но конечно, он не был личной вещью, а появился из старой части архива — вряд ли был привязан к кому-то единственному…  
      — Ты закончила, Эритате-сан?  
      Та поглядела на него с лёгким осуждением и ответила утвердительно.  
      — Хочешь теперь «разоблачить всё это враньё»?  
      — Да, именно. Во-первых…  
      Он умолк, когда Эритате направилась к дальнему краю крыши, не смотря под ноги, а гордо подняв голову. Пожал плечами и заговорил как ни в чём не бывало:  
      — Во-первых, Эритате-сан сразу же выдают руки.  
      И правда. По крайней мере, человеком притвориться не вышло бы, если бы она их не спрятала. Руки Эритате, лишь отчасти прикрытые короткими рукавами, слегка просвечивали и в темноте излучали что-то призрачно-белое. Когасу интересовало, что будет, если до них дотронуться. Но проверять пока не собиралась.  
  
      Под утро они покинули крышу. Когаса, засыпая под каким-то деревом, всё думала о том, что Эритате похожа и на неё саму, если и впрямь тоже выдумала рассказ про тенгу, как Когаса пыталась притворяться иппон-датарой. А ведь это даже оставило след в том, что о Когасе узнавали при первом же знакомстве… Пожалуй, она ничего не имела против вымысла.  
      Зонтик ласково высовывал язык.  
      Во сне Когаса преследовала кого-то в маске тенгу и одежде, которой когда-то была Эритате. Неизвестная, но будто знакомая иногда останавливалась и оборачивалась со звонким смехом, но даже в это мгновение попытки схватить её заканчивались неудачей — ловко ускользала в самый последний момент. Когаса восхищалась её гибкостью и быстротой, но также не выносила насмешки, и желание одержать победу только разгоралось. В памяти не осталось причин, по которым началась погоня, однако точно было ясно: сейчас Когаса очень хочет что-то сделать, когда поймает жертву. Напугать?  
      Девушка снова замерла и развернулась, но на сей раз какой-то благоговейный страх не позволил Когасе к ней приблизиться. Она выжидала, пока маску не сняла… Ёшика. С улыбкой, в которой Когаса обычно видела уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Невольно усмехнувшись в ответ, она заметила: это было не совсем привычное для Ёшики светлое выражение лица, в ухмылке мелькнуло что-то хитрое… Ёшика приспустила кимоно, обнажив плечико. Когаса отшатнулась. Она почувствовала, что, как бы прелестно и знакомо не выглядела девушка перед ней, это вовсе не Ёшика…  
  
      Эритате наяву виделась какой-то опасной и порочной. Когаса стремилась быть поближе к Фумитоки, который как раз взялся исполнять обещание подучить её чтению. Понадобилось время, чтобы отделаться от неприятного послевкусия сна…  
  
      Ночью она, как это обычно бывало, почувствовала себя увереннее и только с лёгким интересом отметила, что Эритате вновь посматривает с намерением обратиться. В конце концов, та спросила:  
      — Вы что-то весь день меня сторонились, Татара-сан…  
      — Вам показалось, Гофуку-сан, — с небольшой насмешкой произнесла Когаса.  
      — Ну вот, будете ещё разбирать, кому что показалось. Вы только посмотрите, кто летит! — вдруг отвлёк их Фумитоки. Когаса проследила за направлением его взгляда — какой-то длинная полоса ткани, закручиваясь спиралями, словно приближалась прямо к их крыше.  
      — Заче-ем… — простонала Эритате и склонила голову.  
      Когаса бросила взгляд на неё, на Фумитоки, недовольно скривившего губы, и задала вопрос:  
      — А что это? — И, прежде чем Фумитоки слегка повернул к ней голову, чтобы ответить, воскликнула: — О, это же не…  
      — Иттан-момэн, — пояснил он.  
      — Как бы то ни было, у неё всё-таки есть имя, — вдруг напомнила Эритате.  
      — Её лучше вообще не знать.  
      Однако он остался на месте.  
      Полоса ткани уже опустилась перед ними, а потом снова приподнялась и завертелась, принимая форму сидящего человека. Когаса не поняла пока, чем именно товарищам досадила иттан-момэн, а вот появление у неё было, по крайней мере, завораживающим. Почему-то подумалось, что Фумитоки даже не сдвинулся, потому что уходить бесполезно…  
      Верхняя половина тела девушки была обмотана белой тканью, на её фоне чернели распущенные и чуть растрёпанные волосы. Бровки придавали бы облику миловидность, но сейчас она улыбалась так, будто все трое находились в её власти. Когасу это заинтриговало, она с вызовом улыбнулась в ответ.  
      — Добрый вечер, мои дорогие друзья… Похоже, к вам кто-то присоединился? — В этих словах слышалось: «Я поймала вас в ловушку». Когаса даже раззадорилась, но спохватилась и обратила внимание на товарищей — уж они наверняка знали, чего ожидать. Фумитоки, казалось, смотрел на иттан-момэн только для того, чтобы следить, как бы она чего не сделала, а так ему просто хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Эритате нахмурилась:  
      — Добрый вечер, Хаку-сан. Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, вам не следовало бы навещать нас сегодня.  
      — Подождите, мне стало интересно! — крикнула Когаса.  
      — Вот именно. Раз уж я здесь, прогонять меня поздно… и да, нам нужно представиться. Меня зовут Хаку Фудзё.  
      Когаса назвала своё имя, помахивая зонтиком.  
      — Ну что, как вы поживаете? Не опостылели ещё детские шалости, в которые вы играете с людьми?  
      — Нет, Хаку-сан… и это очень невежливо — так отзываться о нашем занятии, — сделала замечание Эритате уже немного визгливым голосом.  
      — А вы что делаете? — спросила Когаса будто с простодушием, но на самом деле догадываясь, какой будет ответ — и это должно было насторожить.  
      — Тем же, что и ваши, как понимаю, новые знакомые… но моя месть людям уже серьёзна. И я способна по-настоящему упиваться их мучениями. Предсмертными.  
      — Прошу, не перениманивайте никого на свою дурную дорожку! — тем же голосом, что и жаловалась на Фумитоки, но теперь уже совсем не наигранно, воскликнула Эритате.  
      — Подождите, может, мне это по душе! — остановила Когаса, чем вызвала её изумление.  
      — Верно, верно… Значит, вас уже привлекает такая деятельность, Татара-сан? Неудивительно — вижу, вас что-то роднит с одним известным убийцей…  
      — Вообще-то нет, не привлекает, — сказала Когаса, удивив уже всех. — Просто не хотела, чтобы решали за меня. А вообще-то я согласна с Гофуку-сан — ничего хорошего в убийствах не нахожу, хотя бы для себя.  
      — Сейчас, может быть, и нет, но однажды… Хорошо. Вам, наверно, нужно время, чтобы подумать. На этом вас оставлю. До свидания, друзья мои…  
      Фудзё вернула обличье куска ткани и покинула уютную крышу.  
      — Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул Фумитоки, который, казалось, вообще исчез на время разговора.  
      — Она вам что-то сделала? — забеспокоилась Когаса.  
      — Вы что, не слышали, что она только что говорила? Ей с нами совершенно не по пути, но отвязаться эта тряпка не хочет.  
      — Не такая уж она и тряпка… — пробормотала Когаса с усмешкой.  
      — Очень жаль, нам было бы куда легче от неё избавиться! — заявила Эритате и сердито хмыкнула, задрав нос.  
      — Да ладно, она забавная… и вроде не мешает, — пожала плечами Когаса. — Но пугать людей лучше. Правда.  
      — Скорее бы уже напугать кого-нибудь, — сказала Эритате.  
      — Кстати, правда. Вы давно не ели? Почему бы не пойти сегодня? Втроём! — предложила Когаса.  
      Эритате продолжила хмуриться молча, а у Фумитоки вырвалось:  
      — Ну… Это…  
      Когаса пристально на него посмотрела, в то время как сам Фумитоки чуть наклонился и растерянно поглядел ей за спину — наверно, Эритате подавала ему какие-то знаки. Он вздохнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди:  
      — Сама ей объясняй…  
      Когасе стало интересно, как та будет выпутываться… да и из чего? Но Эритате просто положила руку ей на плечо, отчего захотелось поёжиться, и уверенно сказала:  
      — Действительно, чего нам выжидать? Конечно, мы и сейчас можем взять вас, Татара-сан!  
      Фумитоки несколько удивился, даже собрался что-то высказать, но махнул рукой.  
      А навеянная обманчивыми сновидениями неприязнь к Эритате совсем испарилась. Если так подумать, та же Фудзё наверняка сильнее запятнала свою душу…  
  
      Изнутри что-то подпитывало невероятно силой жить, радоваться и любить весь этот мир под светлеющим небом, который казался таким свежим и прекрасным. Когаса обхватила себя руками, чтобы задержать душевное тепло, столь необходимое во время прохлады. Сейчас ей сопутствовала редко пробуждающаяся уверенность в себе и в том, что дальше всё будет хорошо.  
      — А ведь только что вы выглядели такой зловещей…  
      Фумитоки всё ещё был обвешан крыльями развёрнутых свитков. Он ядовито улыбался и сдувал с лица растрёпанные волосы. Когаса хихикнула и пожала плечами. Не она одна переменила настроение — Эритате умиротворённо сложила призрачные руки под грудью и невинно улыбалась, одаривая ласковым взглядом землю. И ведь это неудивительно, что страх, вызванный в людях, помогает им чувствовать себя лучше.  
      — Кстати, я кое-что взяла на память, — похвасталась Когаса и продемонстрировала трофей. — Что здесь написано?  
      «Похоже на стихотворение…» — думала она почему-то с волнением.  
      Фумитоки бесцеремонно выхватил у неё сокровище — а не ему ли бережно относиться к бумаге? — поднёс к длинному носу, нацепляя очки.  
      — М-м, хокку*… — сказал он одобрительно. — Кто-то из тех, кого мы напугали сегодня — поэт?  
      Когаса вздрогнула. Она совсем не заметила, как Фумитоки попытался вручить стихотворение ей обратно…  
      — Интересно, что надеялась заполучить Татара-сан? — весело прищурилась Эритате.  
      — Я хотела подарить Кё-сану ещё что-то, во что он мог бы завернуться! — усмехнулась Когаса. Фумитоки посмотрел на неё с каменным лицом, а потом отвернулся и стал приводить себя в обычный вид. Когаса начала переглядываться с Эритате, лишь бы отвлечься — ей не хотелось впадать в воспоминания прямо сейчас…  
  
      С компанией к Когасе вернулась увлечённость главным занятием своей жизни. Она даже пожалела, что редко с кем-то сближалась. Раньше — не могла, вся была поглощена тем, что отвергнута людьми. А ведь в действительности её тянуло совсем не к одиночеству, а наоборот, особенно если другом мог стать кто-то похожий на саму Когасу. Но долгое время она просто опасалась пускать в своё сердце кого-то ещё, кроме… А что, если немного места и найдётся?  
      «Совсем немножко», — подумала она, успокаивая живший в голове образ из прошлого. Или саму себя, так боявшуюся нарушить свою верность…  
      Всё равно никто не мог заменить и доли того, что давали одни только воспоминания. Поэтому временами Когаса отдалялась от товарищей, оставляя их продолжать вечный спор. Она уже начала предаваться нежной грусти, как вдруг вмешалась та, кому и вовсе доверять не хотелось.  
      — Привет, — сказала Фудзё и без приглашения уселась, чуть не легла, рядом, согнув ногу. Когасу смутило её уверенное, даже какое-то развязное выражение лица. Оно наложилось на мысли, заставляя припомнить сон про не похожую на себя Ёшику.  
      — Добрый вечер, Хаку-сан, — ответила Когаса скомканно.  
      — Приятное времечко, правда? И ты не со своими друзьями… Ведь без них лучше?  
      — Какая вам разница? — выдохнула Когаса, уже выказывая раздражение.  
      — Ну, ты же понимаешь, что мне это выгодно. Но в этом есть выгода и для тебя! — Фудзё явно пыталась её вдохновить.  
      — Это какая же? — Когаса в сомнении подняла брови.  
      — Ведь видно, что они тебя ограничивают. Боятся проявить истинную силу ёкаев…  
      — Мы свою истинную силу прекрасно проявляем. У вас — своё, у нас — своё. Что вы привязались, завидуете, что так и не стали одеждой?  
      — Интересно, была бы я тогда такой же слабохарактерной… Но вы знаете, что ничто не вечно. Посмотрим, как заговорите в будущем.  
      Фудзё приподнялась, тряхнула волосами, улыбнулась — совсем не тепло исходило от этой улыбки, скорее, вызов? Затем свернулась в ленту и оставила Когасу в желанном одиночестве.  
      «А правда, если жизнь ей дала обида, как и нам, то на что она так зла, что даже хочет убивать? И откуда такие различия…»  
      Последние ниточки рассуждений оборвал дурман сладкого сна наяву.  
  
      Как только воображаемая Ёшика отпустила её, Когаса тут же почувствовала себя такой покинутой, что постаралась поскорее прогнать остаток мыслей о своей любви. Жизненно необходимо было отвлечься разговором, но обнаружила она одного Фумитоки, который её и не поприветствовал.  
      — А Гофуку-сан где? — воскликнула Когаса и усиленно задышала, будто изо всех сил пыталась этим спастись.  
      — Обиделась она, — ответил тот почти невозмутимо — но дрожь в голосе выдавала какое-то смущение.  
      — Ну вот зачем опять? — Когаса наклонила голову и снисходительно улыбнулась.  
      — Привычка уже. — Он прищурился и посмотрел на небо, Когаса — тоже. Подумала — стоит ли товарищам знать, что она говорила с Фудзё?  
      — И вы думаете, её ваши слова больше так не ранят? — Ответа Когаса не дождалась и продолжила: — А я знаю, что это просто так не проходит. Мне кажется, Гофуку-сан так переживала из-за своей владелицы, что напридумывала чего-то, лишь бы забыть о том, как всё было на самом деле. Можно ведь понять…  
      Когаса приостановилась, но Фумитоки всё ещё молчал, только посматривал на неё — без явного несогласия, но с недоумением.  
      — Конечно, вы столько всего знаете, и для вас важна истина, но… понимать, что твои мечты действительно не более, чем мечты, это… Каждый раз мне так тяжело это осознавать! — Когаса произнесла это с надрывом и поняла, что пора остановиться. Выдохнула и сжала руку в кулак.  
      — Теперь понятно. Вы хотите заменить жизнь грёзами, Татара-сан? — изрёк Фумитоки. Наверно, надеялся её образумить…  
      — О, да, если бы я только могла! У меня самая замечательная хозяйка! — Нет, всё-таки Когасе страсть как хотелось кричать об этом.  
      Фумитоки не впечатлился, но ей и дела до этого не было. Когаса считала, что прошло достаточно времени, и может, наконец она будет услышана. Что-то должно было случиться прямо сейчас, но чего ждала Когаса? Что прямо перед ней появится Ёшика? Если бы она слышала Когасу и раньше, то пришла бы уже давно, ещё до того, как пролились первые слёзы новой тоски. Да она бы и не уходила… Ну что же такое произошло?  
      Теперь уже Фумитоки помолчал, подумал, а затем высказался:  
      — Для всех нас хозяин особенный… даже если мы его ненавидим.  
      «Что, и для вас тоже?»  
      Когаса уже спрашивала себя, ненавидит ли она Ёшику за то, что они разлучились во второй раз. Ответ не мог быть утвердительным: после того, что между ними произошло, совершенно невозможно представить, чтобы Ёшика покинула её по своей воле. Даже если всё это было притворством, почему оборвалось именно тогда? А ведь, кажется, незадолго до того дня Ёшика была расстроена… она плакала? Неужели знала заранее, как всё случится, и не могла предотвратить? Не исчезла ли она внезапно, не оставив никаких объяснений, чтобы от чего-то Когасу… уберечь?  
      — Да вы же ничего не знаете… Мы были больше, чем хозяйка и вещь… Мы…  
      Она не договорила. Боялась, что нет права это говорить. Ведь всё могло быть вовсе не так, как Когаса представляла… И всё же она хотела бы вернуть именно то, что видела.  
      Фумитоки изумлённо поднял брови и присмотрелся к Когасе.  
      — Боюсь представить, что она с вами делала… — осторожно пробормотал он.  
      Когаса медленно обернулась и взглянула на Фумитоки, как на ненормального.  
      — Вы чего?.. — протянула она. — Вы… вы что там такое подумали?! — взвизгнула она, встав и замахнувшись зонтиком. — Да кто из вас с Хаку-сан ещё грязный? — Но вместо того, чтобы полыхать яростью, взор вдруг затуманился, и она сама задумалась. «Да пусть бы она делала со мной всё, что захочет… я была бы рада. Главное — мы были бы вместе».  
      Отвлеклась, называется. Развеялась!  
      Фумитоки с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на неё, затем усмехнулся. Когаса ждала, что он продолжит смеяться над ней. Надо же, даже свои острят…  
      — За что вы обе мне нравитесь, так за то, что с вами не скучно.  
      Глаза Когасы округлились. Она медленно опустила руки, отчего зонтик лизнул землю. Застыла, сгорбившись, но потом очнулась, закинула зонтик на плечо, приподняла ногу, подмигнула и пропела:  
      — Ну спасибо!  
  
      А Эритате к моменту встречи с Когасой обиженной уже не была. Даже по-доброму посмеялась над сказанным Фумитоки про них двоих…  
      Не таким смешным оказалось заявление, которое он сделал как-то вечером — чернила ещё не заливали золотистую ткань неба, Когаса только потягивалась после сна, в котором ничего не запомнила, Эритате закалывала волосы, сверяясь по отражению в луже.  
      — Отличные новости, — недовольно процедил он, подготавливая товарищей к тому, что придётся услышать. Но Когаса ещё недостаточно пришла в себя, чтобы смысл слов и интонаций дошёл до неё, а вот Эритате уже заинтересовалась и не заметила, что тычет шпилькой куда-то не туда. — Нас собрались изгонять. — Он приподнял руки и притворно-радостно помахал. — Представляете, даже оммёдзи нашли…  
      Когаса мгновенно проснулась.  
      — О, так мы славно их побеспокоили? — протянула она с удовольствием. — Чýдно. Покажем, на что ещё способны? Устроим лучшее представление!  
      Эритате улыбнулась, но Фумитоки не изменил раздражённого выражения:  
      — Вы думаете напугать его? Вам не кажется, что он будет менее восприимчивым, чем простой человек? Я даже немного беспокоюсь, что он правда что-то может… Вплоть до уничтожения нас с вами.  
      — Ах, ну что ты, Сэймэй нашёлся, — фыркнула Когаса. Фумитоки на мгновение повеселел.  
      — А разве оммёдо не используют всё реже? Может, они уже не так сильны? — задумалась Эритате.  
      — Ну, может, и вы не представляете такой ценности… а я собой не хочу рисковать, — заключил Фумитоки.  
      Вот такого прохода по больному Когаса от него не ожидала. Она, конечно, уже приняла, что Фумитоки отличался от них с Эритате, но при этом все трое были равными. А тут он поставил себя выше, да ещё и напомнил о ненужности почти никому…  
      — Какой важный, — медленно, с тягучим удовольствием проговорила Эритате, приближаясь к нему. Остановилась, глядя прямо в глаза. Они были примерно одного роста. — Раньше ты беспокоился обо мне куда больше…  
      Она так вздохнула, что Когасе стало неловко за ними наблюдать.  
      — Я и сейчас беспокоюсь, — тише, неувереннее и надломаннее пробормотал Фумитоки. — Вот, пришёл и предупредил. Я думал, в вас найдётся хоть немного разумной осторожности… и вы со мной согласитесь, но раз уж так…  
      — Нет, почему же, — радостно улыбнулась Эритате. — Я вот согласна. И что ты предлагаешь — просто уйти?  
      — Ну, в общем, да, — выдохнул Фумитоки. — Людей полно, ещё кого-нибудь найдём… А пока подождём, посмотрим, что вообще будет происходить, — добавил он, окончательно теряясь.  
      Эритате повернулась к Когасе, продолжая улыбаться, и та тоже приподняла уголки губ. Спорить не было ни смысла, ни желания. А перемена места обещала подарить свежие силы на то, чтобы жить дальше… Вдруг окажутся там, где можно встретить?..  
      От этой мысли Когаса почему-то стала грустной-грустной. Так что она без слов покинула товарищей, чтобы просто побродить себе. Хоть вовремя вспомнила, что люди ещё не спят… Но больше ничего материального не давало о себе знать.  
      Вдвойне неприятно было всё-таки ощутить, как щеки коснулось что-то мягкое. Когаса с лёгким испугом дёрнула головой в сторону неопознанного и увидела постепенно принимающую форму человека Фудзё.  
      — Вы чего тут вьётесь? — сказала Когаса с нескрываемой неприязнью.  
      — Я тоже умею подслушивать, — улыбнулась та, отчего стало уже действительно страшно. Да ещё и сначала показалось, что она имела в виду вторжение в мысли… не стоит думать, что бы Когасе оставалось делать после этого осквернения.  
      — И что выведали? — угрюмо спросила она, не желая разговаривать, но откуда-то зная, что отвязаться не получится. Фудзё как замотала её накрепко и не собиралась отпускать.  
      — Вы даже более жалкие, чем я думала.  
      Фудзё смаковала каждое слово. Наверно, это должно было звучать жестоко.  
      Когаса посмотрела на неё с лицом, полным уныния, пробормотала:  
      — Понятно.  
      Хоть от кого-то она так чётко слышала то, что всегда о себе знала. Странно, что это даже радовало. Как-то отрезвляло по сравнению с тем, чем её расположила к себе Ёшика и что было так трудно вернуть…  
      — Вы трусливо бежите, даже не пытаясь сражаться… Боитесь, что оборвут ваши жизни, хотя могли бы делать это с чужими… — отчитывала Фудзё.  
      — Убить тех людей, предлагаете, что ли?  
      Разве смогла бы она убить кого-то, кто напоминал немного Ёшику? Если только этот человек вообще поддерживал идею устранить незваных гостей.  
      — Вы догадливая.  
      Когаса просто чувствовала, что получала то, что заслуживает. Это давно должно было на неё свалиться. Почему-то прибавилось уверенности.  
      — Вот знаете, что? — произнесла Когаса совсем без того недовольства, которая у неё за немногочисленные встречи успела вызвать Фудзё. Просто хотела дать объяснения. — Я, конечно, не слишком жалую людей. Но если бы я стала их уничтожать, я бы так и не обрела то, что мне дорого… — Не по себе было от приоткрытия такого личного, хватало и того, что рядом с Фудзё ощущалась собственная уязвимость. И в то же время это полностью оправдывало несогласие с ней. Хватило бы сочувствия даже у Ёшики к той, кто позволял себе нести смерть? Это к ёкаю, который вознамерился постоянно её пугать, она ещё смогла проникнуться добротой… Но, может, дело в том, что Ёшика никогда и не воспринимала Когасу всерьёз в этом смысле?  
      Ну и правильно. В конце концов, та сама отказалась от своего отмщения.  
      Хотя… что там Ёшика сказала, когда Когаса представилась как иппон-датара?  
      Когаса улыбнулась с очередным воспоминанием о ней. В сердце одновременно нежно и болезненно колыхнулось.  
      — И ещё, — продолжила она, пока Фудзё, видимо, обдумывала сказанное и свой ответ. — Хоть часто происходит то, чего мы никак не ждём, кое-что в этом мире, кажется, заложено изначально. Например, то, как мы выражаем свою суть… И я довольствуюсь растерянностью людей от того, что внезапно появляюсь перед ними. А если человек умрёт, он ни удивления, ни испуга больше не почувствует… — Когаса состроила грустную мордочку, как будто у неё отняли любимую игрушку.  
      — Ах вы бедняжечка! — язвительно воскликнула Фудзё. — Просто позволяете течению нести вас, а не выбираете направление сами.  
Когаса вдруг просияла.  
      — О, вы правда за меня беспокоитесь, Хаку-сан? — произнесла она благоговейно. — Да, смотрю, вам не безразличны наши судьбы… О, так вы всё это время о нас заботились! Ну конечно! Простите, простите, что я этого не понимала! Вы же нас любите!  
      Когаса опротивела самой себе. Как можно было говорить такое чужому ёкаю, как можно было пытаться увидеть связь с ней, а не со своей…  
      Но сейчас Когасу вёл порыв вдохновения, который мог вывести из всей этой ситуации, и она рванула дальше:  
      — Большое спасибо! Пойду расскажу обо всём Гофуку-сан и Кё…  
      Фудзё схватила её за волосы и притянула к себе. Когаса поморщилась от боли и унижения, но выдала улыбку и сквозь чуть мешающие слезинки посмотрела той прямо в глаза. Нет, ну правда же, справедливо. И всё же с каждым таким воздаянием она чувствовала себя сильнее.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, когда твои игры заходят слишком далеко? — прошипела Фудзё. — Я дала понять, что не устраиваю спектакли, как вы, а действую по-настоящему. Так что если не хочешь втягиваться в мои дела, то и меня не впутывай в свои, девочка.  
      «Разве я не старше тебя? — почему-то подумала Когаса, пытаясь сохранить свой задор. — Сколько я уже просуществовала… и без  _неё_  почти всё время…»  
      — Вы мне что-то сделаете? — спросила Когаса как можно более наивно, но так, чтобы это не звучало, как очевидное притворство. — Ну извините… Просто я подумала, каждому ведь нужно, чтобы его поняли…  
      «Да что я несу?» — вздохнула она мысленно.  
      Фудзё оттолкнула Когасу и отвернулась. С обидой в голосе вдруг заговорила:  
      — Да, может, и каждому! Подумать только, я занимаюсь самым естественным для ёкаев делом, а кто-то из них же потом заявляет, что я злая и вообще ничего не понимаю!  
      Когаса сама такого не ожидала. Слишком хорошим для правды было бы то, что Фудзё действительно расстроилась. Но вдруг так и есть? Тогда оставлять её со своими горестями одной было бы неправильно, даже после того, что случилось. Всё-таки Когасу не смущало то, как та с ней обошлась, скорее уж ощущалась жалость к Фудзё, и то, что она слегка надоедала со своими бессмысленными предложениями, не настолько сильно отталкивало, а что-то в ней даже нравилось…  
      «Интересно, а Ёшика не отвернулась бы от неё?» Тут Когасу передёрнуло от мысли о том, что та могла бы встретиться с Фудзё. Нет, сама Когаса ещё выносила её, но вот к Ёшике её подпускать что-то совсем не хотелось.  
      — Ну, что же вы… Если вы знаете, что правы, зачем придавать чужим словам значение? — снисходительно улыбнулась Когаса.  
      — Тогда я могу и эти твои слова оставить без внимания? — дрожаще усмехнулась Фудзё.  
      — М-может, вам сейчас побыть одной, Хаку-сан? Удачи…  
      Когаса поспешила назад, к своим, то и дело оборачиваясь. Фудзё пьяно смотрела в небо, так что была надежда — сейчас ей не до убегающей…  
  
      Когаса не была уверена, до конца ли осознаёт, что сейчас натворила, и чем это может обернуться. Вообще-то ей показалось: желания Фудзё всё же распознаны правильно, и ничего плохого она им сделать не должна. Как она сказала, все останутся при своём. Но всё же бросить словечко о предчувствии, что Фудзё ещё может сунуться, стоило.  
      Почему-то Когаса чувствовала, что лучше всего поговорить именно с Фумитоки, но на этот раз первой ей встретилась Эритате, мечтательно буравящая взглядом небеса — чем-то Фудзё напомнила.  
      — Отправила Фумитоки-сана на разведку, — пояснила она, отвечая мыслям Когасы. Ту снова передёрнуло от подозрений, что в её голову можно свободно влезть. Совсем себя довела, скоро уже подумать спокойно не получится… А внутренний голос как раз ехидно шепчет: «Наверняка ведь он сам пошёл…»  
      — Не можете вынести, как он опять начнёт над вами издеваться? — горько усмехнулась Когаса.  
      — Издеваться? Он? — Эритате действительно растерялась, а потом раздался её смешок. Теперь уже Когаса удивлялась. — А как  _он_  может издеваться надо мной?  
      — А кто всячески подвергает сомнению ваши слова, м? — Когаса склонилась над сидящей Эритате, как-то победно ухмыляясь.  
      — Ну, пусть играется. Что с него… — Та отвела взгляд и стала изучать всё более заметно светящуюся руку.  
      — Странно. Вы же всегда так оскорблялись, — с кислым лицом пробормотала Когаса.  
      — Ну конечно… Мне ведь действительно нравится жить ненастоящим… попросту говоря,  _изображать_.  
      — А? — только и приоткрыла рот Когаса. — То есть всё это время… вы просто играли?  
      — Да-да-да. Но не думай, что я такая уж притворщица. Ведь в то же время я была сама собой…  
      Когасе хотелось в это поверить. Она тоже села и внимательно уставилась на Эритате, ожидая, что та скажет дальше.  
      — Искусство — это же целый отдельный мир внутри обыденности, в которой мы пребываем. — Эритате простёрла руки к небу, и Когасе показалось, что от её движения повеяло неожиданно сильным холодом. — Мне кажется, всё моё существование связано с ним. Таким, как музыка, танец…  
      — Поэзия… Да? — Когаса неуверенно вставила слово, в том числе и потому, что правда в этом не разбиралась. А ещё казалось, что она уже отдавала добрый кусок воспоминаний, хранимых для себя одной и той, с кем они были связаны.  
      — Да, и это тоже, — улыбнулась Эритате. — Я смотрю, вам это интересно?  
      Когаса что-то невнятно промычала, мысленно жёстко пресекая все возможности поделиться историями о прошлом. И повернула разговор в другую сторону:  
      — А пугать — это тоже искусство, как думаете?  
      — Без сомнения! — важно ответила Эритате.  
      — Ага… — мечтательно произнесла Когаса, успокаиваясь и расслабляясь. Немного переведя дух в молчании, она возобновила беседу:  
      — Так значит, с тенгу вы не связаны, Гофуку-сан?  
      — М? Похоже, что нет… Но вы ведь понимаете, как интересно играть на сходствах, да,  _Татара_ -сан?  
      — Ну да, очень, — сказала Когаса с выражением лица «Вы серьёзно?» Эритате, видно, не поняла, что именно ту не устроило, но ничего говорить не стала. Вместо этого задумчиво отвела взгляд и тише, чем обычно, молвила:  
      — На самом деле, моя бедная хозяйка совсем не хотела меня оставлять. Просто она… умерла.  
      Мир остановился, немногие звуки на фоне вечерней тишины смазались, даже перед глазами, казалось, поплыло. Единственное, что осознавалось ясно — слово «умерла», раздававшееся в голове раз за разом. Хотелось прогнать его и тем более не пустить к сокровенным воспоминаниям — иначе они бы омрачились страшной догадкой, которая — Когаса забыла, почему, — постоянно преследовала её, собираясь сожрать живьём слабую надежду на воссоединение. Слабую, и всё же державшуюся благодаря силе тех чувств, что Когаса так старалась сберечь. И сейчас они никуда не делись, но неужели защита была растоптана одним только словом…  
      — Татара-сан? — пыталась достучаться Эритате. — Да, это действительно печально. Даже грустнее истории с тенгу, потому что это-то правда…  
      Когаса как будто перестала существовать на миг — пока не стало понятно, что Эритате до сих пор говорит о  _своей_  хозяйке.  
      — Да… Очень жаль… И я уже думаю совсем о другом…  
      — Вы частенько нас покидаете, Татара-сан. Хотя я понимаю, мы с Фумитоки-саном тоже иногда друг друга так раздражаем. Может, вас и сейчас оставить? Или… нам стоит знать, куда вы деваетесь?  
      Эритате, вероятно, просто хотела приободрить этой фразой, но Когаса вспомнила о Фудзё. Только совсем не до неё сейчас. Так что она просто согласилась, что нужно снова побыть одной.  
      Всё-таки делиться с Эритате тем, что могло быть близко и ей, пока было страшно. Но не страшно ли одной обдумывать самую ужасную вещь на свете?  
      Даже если Ёшика была жива  _тогда_ , сейчас это не обязательно было так.  
      И что тогда делать?  
      Когаса настолько погрузилась в свой кошмар, что не заметила, как Эритате ушла. Похоже, уже всё равно, сидит она рядом или нет. Разве это имеет значение, если…  
      Если представить — только представить, это не должно быть правдой! — что Ёшики больше нет — а она есть, Когаса знает, она хранит её в своей голове — то какой может быть выход из этого? Разве что… выход из самой жизни?  
      В конце концов, если Эритате жила по-настоящему, изображая кого-то другого, Когаса принадлежала восстанавливаемому в памяти прошлому. И если дать людям себя уничтожить, может, получится оказаться там же, где и прекратившая существовать Ёшика? Вот тогда они с ней действительно будут  _жить_ …  
      Когаса заулыбалась — надо же, даже при худшем, казалось бы, исходе ничего ещё не заканчивалось. Ну как можно было допустить хотя бы мысль, что самая крепкая связь способна распасться? Принадлежность вещи хозяйке, обида и месть, первое ласковое слово, внезапное, но такое важное предложение дружбы… И, кажется, что-то ещё. Неужели смерть не соединила бы их ещё сильнее?  
      Встреча должна была состояться — Когаса уже представляла в очередной раз, как снова увидит милую улыбку и, может, слёзы, но счастливее слёз не будет на свете! Она почти чувствовала влагу от того, что попытается вытереть Ёшике лицо. Да что там, сама ведь расплачется ещё хуже… если это вообще возможно — плакать  _там_. Одно известно — это будет истинная Ёшика, а не её двойник, порождённый сном. Когаса не могла представить, чтобы  _её_  Ёшика так лукаво и дразняще стреляла взглядом, издевательски пыталась убежать и скрыться. Хотя, у Когасы не получилось не признать, и в этом было что-то привлекательное, так что она с удовольствием Ёшику всё-таки бы поймала, на самом деле такое могло произойти только в виде игры… Ну и пускай, так тоже хорошо. А подделка не нужна.  
      Но что бы сказала настоящая Ёшика, когда поняла бы, что и Когаса мертва? Она испугается, ужаснётся? Но всё же поймёт, что лучшего и случиться не могло, если теперь они вместе? То, что от них останется… Сможет ли Когаса подпитывать свои силы чужим страхом? Без этого уже совсем не было бы радостно, если бы Ёшика пугалась… Хотя это вызывало такое приятное желание утешить её. В благодарность за то, как она сама успокаивала Когасу когда-то…  
      Наверно, Ёшика спросит, помнит ли о ней ещё кто-то. Насколько её обрадует, если Когаса скажет, что уж сама-то точно никогда не забывала и даже боялась, что её образ сотрётся из памяти? Многое уже вспоминалось едва, как в тумане… Но, как казалось Когасе, самое важное всё ещё было с ней. А дальше они уже смогут… ну, не восстановить прошедшее, но пережить что-то новое и удивительное…  
      Нужно всего лишь, чтобы тебя уничтожили.  
      Ну и ещё узнать, надо ли сделать что-то особое, что обеспечило бы посмертное существование совместно с Ёшикой.  
  
      Да что такое, почему Когаса вообще решила, что она мертва?!  
      Это всего лишь предположение, да и насчёт него она столько раз убеждала себя — не может оно быть правдой… И на любую мысль о том, что не хочет больше жить, давала себе ответ — нельзя, пока Ёшика не будет найдена. Пока не станет известно, что с ней сталось.  
      Рисковать запрещено. Что, если Ёшика всё так же жива? Ждёт её?  
      «Но если бы я знала, что она умерла, задумываться было бы не о чем».  
  
      Подумать только, Когаса до сих пор жила, и иного в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Надо было всё-таки поговорить с товарищами про Фудзё, но очень сложно взять и обрезать череду мыслей о Ёшике.  
      Когаса вытянула из рукава то самое украденное стихотворение, с которым так и не решилась что-либо сделать — ни вернуть на место, ни избавиться от него. Точно не второе. Но и для первого слишком жалко. Когаса в очередной раз сокрушалась, что у неё не сохранилось ничего из сложенного Ёшикой. Насколько легче было бы со стихотворениями, которые оставила на бумаге  _её_  рука, которые были рождены в  _её_  мыслях, в которых  _она_  выражала свои чувства. Хоть какая-то её частичка, воплощённая не только в виде образов из головы. Но оставалось лишь смотреть на чужие творения, а видеть совсем другое… правда, Когаса и не помнила почти ничего. Ей только казалось, что стихи Ёшики были немного длиннее. Она даже учила Когасу считать слоги — вот, похоже, единственное, что было вынесено из всех уроков до сих пор. Когасе хотелось плакать от одного сожаления, что она не слишком их ценила…  
  


***

  
  
      Наконец-то они снова были в полном составе, втроём. Всё-таки расстались с тем самым домом. Почему-то никому не хотелось разбираться с Фудзё и тем, что она могла наделать. На самом деле, победа или поражение в её возможном противостоянии с людьми казались такими естественными… И даже если Когаса ненадолго её пожалела, собственной доброты не доставало для чего-то большего. Слишком пугала она, эта Фудзё.  
  
      И тут Когаса хитро заулыбалась и чуть не в лицо сунула что-то Фумитоки.  
      — Кё-сан, вы же помните, я заприметила ещё кое-что, пока мы  _гостили_  у наших дорогих людишек? Так вот… можете сказать, что это за книга?  
      — Татара-сан, вы теперь и целую книгу украли! — весело всплеснула руками Эритате.  
      Фумитоки был ошарашен внезапным заявлением — даже ёкаев получалось удивить — но затем с обычной серьёзностью присмотрелся к названию.  
      — «Жизнеописания бессмертных нашей страны»… Историческая вещь! Хороший выбор… С радостью вам помогу её прочесть.  
      Когаса сменила выражение лица на искренне радостное. Она и сама догадывалась, что не ошиблась. И ей не терпелось уже найти в этой книге что-то очень важное для себя…

**Author's Note:**

> * - хайку в те времена вроде бы ещё называли "хокку".  
> Кратенько по отсылочкам. Ну, некоторые намёки можно понять, если знать о таких ёкаях, как косодэ-но тэ, кёринрин и эритатегоромо. Также Фумитоки явно имеет представление о литературе определённого периода японской истории, да даже Когаса по поводу него высказывается (не знаю, удивительно это здесь или нет).


End file.
